The embodiments herein relate generally to an apparatus and method for performing intrastromal abdominal hysterectomy as a bloodless nerve-sparing method without disrupting or otherwise damaging the pelvic support. More specifically, the invention relates to a device and method for performing an intrastromal abdominal hysterectomy that generally minimizes damage to the pericervical ring, reduces the risk of cervical cancer, reduces hospital stay, and reduces post-operation complications, such as post-operation infections, ureter injuries, vaginal vault prolapse and post-hysterectomy fistula.
Cervical cancer is said to be the second most common cancer found worldwide among women, the third most common cause of cancer-related deaths, and the most common cause of mortality from a gynecologic malignancy. Some of the causes of cervical cancer can be attributed to other types of medical surgical procedures performed within the female reproduction anatomy.
For instance, one of the relatively common procedures performed today is a supracervical hysterectomy. A supracervical hysterectomy is one alternative of a hysterectomy that may be performed to treat medical conditions such as benign fibroid tumors of the uterus, ovarian cysts, endometriosis, abnormal uterine bleeding and chronic pelvic pain without affecting urinary continence or sexual function. As a result, in a supracervical hysterectomy, the uterus is removed but leaves the cervix in place.
The resulting disadvantage of a supracervical hysterectomy is that often a treating physician will find that a patient who had this procedure done in the past has now developed a cervical disease in the cervical stump. Some of the problems that arise from the residual cervical stump are pain, bleeding, necrosis, recurrence of fibroids, and the development of cancer. In fact, the supracervical hysterectomy procedure has been criticized in medical literature due to the potentially fatal cancer that can develop in the cervical stump.
Another disadvantage associated with the supracervical hysterectomy is that it is expensive due to the cancer preventative measures that are taken into account. For example, there are varying preventive measures a doctor may recommend or prescribe to a patient who has undergone a supracervical hysterectomy that has left a cervical stump.
When a doctor determines that the removal of the patient's cervix is the best option, the patient will have to undergo a hysterectomy in order to remove the cervix. One method of performing a hysterectomy is an abdominal hysterectomy. This is considered within the medical community as a conventional method of performing a hysterectomy.
In the conventional abdominal hysterectomy, a surgeon may remove the cervix by cutting the uterosacral ligaments, the cardinal ligament of Mackenrodt, and the uterine vessel, all before entering the vaginal fornix. Once the ligaments are cut, the cervix is then severed from the vagina in a circular manner at the cervico-vaginal junction. Typically, in order to access the cervico-vaginal junction, the bladder is pushed downwards, or is even dissected free of its attachments.
As a result of this conventional hysterectomy, significant damage occurs to the Franken Hauser's nerve plexus, the vesical plexus, and other downstream nerves. Also a problematic result is that fibrous condensation in the endopelvic fascia is severed and is no longer able to support the vaginal vault.
Furthermore, in the conventional hysterectomy, substantial blood loss may occur as well as other post-operative complications, such as infections, ureter injuries, vaginal vault prolapses and post-hysterectomy fistula.
There is a need in the art for a device and procedure to perform a hysterectomy without severing the surrounding nerves and without disturbing the pelvic support system. Specifically, there is a need for a device and method that provides a means to make a precise incision in the cervical area to remove the cervix without severing or adversely affecting any of the surrounding nerve structures of the pericervical ring, reproductive organs, or other surrounding anatomical systems. There is also a need for an apparatus and method to perform a hysterectomy that does not result in post-operation infections, ureter injuries, vaginal vault prolapses and posthysterectomy fistula. There is also a need for an apparatus and method for performing a hysterectomy that does not result in significant blood loss or the necessity of a transfusion. There is also a need for an apparatus and method for performing a hysterectomy that does not result in a prolonged hospital stay. There is also a need for an apparatus and method for performing a hysterectomy that can prevent or reduce the likelihood of the occurrence of cervical cancer.
It is an objective of the present invention to facilitate and perform an intrastromal abdominal hysterectomy with the claimed device as a bloodless nervesparing method without disturbing the pelvic support system.
It is another objective of the present invention to perform an intrastromal abdominal hysterectomy with the claimed device as an alternative procedure to prevent blood loss and the need for transfusions.
It is another objective of the present invention to perform an intrastromal abdominal hysterectomy with the claimed device to enable a shorter hospital stay.
It is another objective of the present invention to perform an intrastromal abdominal hysterectomy with the claimed device in order to prevent post-operative conditions, such as post-operation infections, ureter injuries, vaginal vault prolapses and post-hysterectomy fistula.
It is another objective of the present invention to perform an intrastromal abdominal hysterectomy with the claimed device in order to prevent cervical cancer.
It is another objective of the present invention to perform an intrastromal abdominal hysterectomy with the claimed device that maintains the cardinal and uterosacral ligaments, nerve fibers, and pericervical ring as un-severed and intact.
Finally, it is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a way to perform an intrastromal abdominal hysterectomy with a device, as claimed, that helps to identify the anatomy during the surgical procedure.
These and other objectives, advantages and features of the present invention are described herein with specificity so as to make the present invention understandable to one of ordinary skill in the art.